Applications that enable organizations to connect their desktop programs, such as collaborative applications, to line-of-business systems in an intuitive, cost-effective way may increase worker efficiency as well as employee satisfaction. By providing information workers with the information they need to make sound, timely business decisions, workers may become more productive and organizations more agile.
Collaborative applications are one of the commonly used tools for sharing information. A collaborative application may include scheduling, electronic mail exchange, task management, and other functionalities. Through networked environments, collaborative applications may enable users to share messages, appointments, tasks, meetings, and embedded objects such as files, images, and the like. While seamless sharing of information may increase efficiency in organizations, security and privacy concerns present a significant challenge for how these systems can be designed and configured.